zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Krueger
This article is about the Republican Colonel and protagonist from Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, Krueger. For the antagonist from Zoids: Legacy and Zoids VS, see Gard Krueger. Colonel Krueger 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is a senior figure in the Republican military. He is one of the supporting characters throughout the series. Overview Chaotic Century In Chaotic Century, Colonel Krueger is a high-ranking official in the Republican Army. He is initially stationed at the Cronos Fort, which is attacked first by Raven and later Marcus' forces. He would have been attacked by Schubaltz's forces as well, but they were delayed. This turned out to be a stroke of luck for Schubaltz, as Krueger initiates a daring plan, to self-detonate Cronos base, a devastating tactic that wipes out much of Marcus' forces and strews debris along the route to the Republican capital, both reducing their firepower and slowing their advance. He participates in multiple skirmishes from then on as an officer. He would have deployed in the Gojulas personally, but is injured, leaving Rob Herman to fill the role. He is then relocated to Mt. Osa, where he triggers an artificial volcanic eruption, which destroys Marcus' forces entirely. Guardian Force In Guardian Force, he takes up the task of training Van, but his most noteworthy role is that of being the highest ranking military official to be stationed on the Ultrasaurus (although both President Camford and Emperor Rudolph outrank him as heads of state). Again, he is injured and does not partake personally in the battle against the Death Stinger, but is nonetheless a noteworthy character in the final saga of the Guardian Force series. Personality Krueger is a hard man, who believes strongly in military efficiency and in thorough planning. He is not afraid to take risks, and is likewise not willing to underestimate his opponents. He has a great sense of duty, and does his all to protect the Republic, even to the point of risking his own life to try and ward off the enemy. He believes strongly in the fact that Zoids are not tools, and are living, sentient beings, which pilots do not command, but rather are partner to. Although high-ranking, he is not condescending, and does not look down on people, and is highly respected among the military. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Although he does not pilot a Zoid personally, he has a reputation as a brilliant tactician, and, at the least, believes himself to be able to handle the prototype Gojulas, a feat even Herman was incapable of. Considering his rank, it is not unreasonable to assume he is, or at least was, a very skilled pilot. In the game Zoids Legacy Krueger appears much like he does in the show. He is shown to have great piloting skills when he is first recruited. As an indication of his age, if a player trains up Krueger to a high level, his abilities become worse after a while. This is to model the fact that he is retired. This trait is shared with Stoller, another retiring Zoid pilot. Relationships Like ever other character, Krueger has his own unique relationships, but his personal feelings are largely left unexplained, as he presents himself in a very business-like manner, taking his duty above other considerations. '''Van: Krueger began mentoring Van since he joined the army. For some reason, Van knows that Krueger was a friend to his father. Krueger later explained that when he saw Van and Herman together, it reminded him of himself and Dan in those days. Krueger also told Van as he should always provide a full support to Herman's bold leadership. Rob Herman: As his superior officer, Krueger often issues Herman with orders. He respects Herman's abilities as a soldier and Captain (later Major, then Colonel), and gives him the authority to command the Republican side of the Ultrasurus when he is injured himself. Ford: Although not given much screen time, Ford is often seen at Krueger's side, and is treated in much the same manner that Herman is, albeit without the end-of-series promotion. Karl Schubaltz ': Even though his plan to stall the Imperial advance at Cronos is successful, Krueger nonetheless expresses the utmost confidence in the ability of Schubaltz's command. This may be risk evasion rather than personal respect, but it is still a mark of his recognition of the other side's abilities. 'Dan Flyheight : It was revealed in Guardian Force that Krueger knew Van's father, Dan Flyheight. He and Dan were apparently very good friends (as they went to school together). Their friendship first started when Dan saved Krueger's life after he took a direct hit in his Zoid and ended up severely injured, almost left for dead in the desert. He states that they did some "crazy stuff" in their youth, but they remained good friends until Dan's death. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A reserve officer, but during the invasion by Guylos Empire, he returns to active duty and becomes Republic's commanding officer." Trivia *Krueger's rank is inconsistent throughout Guardian Force. In episode 1, he is referred to as Colonel, but in episode 15, Halford refers to him as 'General', and finally, in episode 26, the president refers to him as Colonel once again. Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters